The Sparkle in your Eyes
by LauraxHorrorxScene
Summary: Harry gets horny during dinner, and inappropriate-ness ensues. SLASH HP/SS explicit sex, foul language.


Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, picking at his dinner. At the moment, his appetite longs for another greasy skinned chicken. The object of his affections was currently devouring a piece of chocolate cake with a gusto, neigh, a need, that he'd never seen his professor express. That he never thought his professor would express. It was quite fascinating. Oh how he wished he were that cake; To be devoured by that amazing, hot mouth, rolled around the plump, pink tongue, savoured on the tip.

Harry tore his eyes away, adjusting his tightening trousers. He reached for a piece of chocolate cake, still fantasizing about his potions master. Ron and Hermione, and everyone else for that matter, paid him no mind as he began to rub himself through his trousers. Desperate for the friction his hand provided, he cast an illusion charm on his nether regions and slowly unzipped his trousers. Making sure nobody could see him, he pulled out his throbbing manhood and began stroking it. He looked back up at Snape, who was still enjoying his cake. Harry stroked faster, using his thumb to rub over his sensitive slit. Fighting back a moan he sped up, not taking his eyes away from the older man. He quickly felt the pleasure build in his gut, tingling. Right before he ripped through his orgasm, Snape looked up and his cobalt eyes locked with Harry's emerald. Snape watched the lust in Harry's eyes as the boy soared through his orgasm, shuddering as he spilled his seed under the table. Harry broke the stare to look around the table to see if anyone had noticed his actions. If they did, they didn't say anything.

Harry zipped his pants, cast a cleaning charm, and gathering his things he rushed out of the Great Hall. He stopped outside the doors and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily and running his hand through his messy raven hair. The door next to him opened and Snape walked out. Harry automatically turned away from him and walked towards the staircase, desperate to avoid the awkward-ness that was sure to follow.

"Potter!"

Harry sped up, running up the stairs.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Snape pleaded. Snape never pleaded. Snape never called Harry anything other than his surname. That alone was enough to make Harry halt and turn around. Snape took the stairs to at a time until he was level with Harry.

"You called me Harry." Harry said simply.

"Yes, I did. That is your given name, is it not?" The professor sneered.

"Ah. Now there's the Snape I know and love." Harry blushed when he realized what he said, but Snape seemed to not even notice his slip up.

"What you did at dinner was extremely inappropriate."

"Well, who ever said that I was an appropriate person?" Harry mocked, causing Snape to gain a bit of colour in his cheeks at the insinuation.

"Follow me, Potter." Snape turned and began to descend the stairs.

"So, we're back to that now?" Harry inquired, slightly disappointed. Snape ignored the comment and walked brusquely through the main hall and to the door that led to the Dungeons.

"After you, Potter." Snape held the door open, ushering Harry through.

"Why thank you, Severus." Harry smirked. Snape rolled his eyes and followed his pupil to his office. Harry automatically made his way over to Snape's tea pot.

"Green tea?"

"Yes, please."

"Your black mug?"

"You're in here way to often." Snape analyzed.

"Eh, that's your call." Harry shrugged, carrying two mugs to the couch where Snape was lounging. Harry plopped into the armchair across from the couch.

"Don't plop, Potter, it breaks it down." Harry rolled his eyes at his professor and took a sip of his tea.

"So, what's it gonna be this time? Thirty house points? Fifty? Or are you going to assign me detention scrubbing frog brains?" Harry set his mug down, sitting forward in his seat, his elbows on his knees. "Oh, I know what it is. You're going to make me ballroom dance with you, aren't you!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Really, Potter. Even **I** wouldn't put you through that. No, I brought you here because I simply wanted to chat."

"Chat? You?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "Don't take this personally, but you're not exactly the 'chatty' type."

"I chat. I just don't know many people here that don't get on my nerves enough for me to chat with them."

"Uh huh. Hence why you're not the chatty type." Harry laughed. "Anyways, what are we supposed to 'chat' about?"

"Well, I thought we could start with your actions in the Great Hall."

"Right. Well, what can I say? I was horny, you looked hot, one thing came after another…batabing, bataboom, and I'm looking into your gorgeous black eyes while I'm mentally screaming your name and shooting my come all over the underside of the Gryffindor table."

It was Snape's turn to raise his eyebrow at his student. "Right. So, why exactly are you infatuated with me? I mean, are you gay? Bi? Horny and I was the first thing you saw?"

"I wouldn't much call it an infatuation rather than an…obsession of sorts. And I'm a poofter. Have been since third year."

"So why me?"

"Well, why not you? You're tall, handsome, smart, mysterious, gorgeous, secretive, hot, sexy, irresistible, dark, brooding. You're the kind of guy who's kind of evil, with a secret kind streak that nobody but your lover knows about."

Harry got up from his armchair and sat next to Snape on the couch, their faces incredibly close.

"And you know what? I know about that kind streak. I can see it in your eyes. The way they sparkle when you're eating your cake, savouring the melting chocolate on your luscious tongue. It's so…hot." Harry whispered.

"Now, Mr. Potter, that's hardly fair." Snape teased, leaning in closer, so that their lips were almost touching. "You're not giving yourself any credit, with your beautiful eyes, shy and intimidated eyes, hiding the rough and callous bad ass you really are. And I see through it. I see your bad, sexy, naughty self."

Harry smirked before moving his head a fraction of an inch to make their lips meet in a shy, gentle kiss. Harry pulled away and looked into Snape's eyes, almost looking for permission. When he saw that sexy sparkle, he crashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, shoving his mouth into the older man's mouth. The men battled for dominance, Harry moving to straddle Snape on the couch. Snape moved his hands between them, unzipping their trousers, pulling their erections through, rubbing them together. Harry bucked into Snape's lap, desperate for contact, and he kissed down Snape's jaw and down his neck.

"Fuck me." He growled in Snape's ear.

His professor didn't need anymore encouragement as he slid Harry off his lap and onto the floor, straddling his waste. He pulled out his want and trailed it down Harry's button up shirt, magically undoing the buttons. With a flick of his want Harry's shirt blew open, revealing his Quidditch toned Pecs and Abs. When he reached Harry's navel, his traced his belly button, tickling him a bit, before proceeding to spell open Harry's trousers, then using magic to push them down to his ankles. Harry kicked the trousers off, tugging his underwear off as well. Snape stood and undressed him self before straddling Harry again, being careful not to let their cocks touch. He leaned down and kissed the boy passionately before bringing two fingers up to his mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. Harry began licking and sucking Snape's fingers, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. Snape shimmied down Harry's body, pressing his fingers against Harry's puckered entrance. He slowly slid on finger in, kissing Harry to ease the pain. When one finger was fully sheathed, he pushed another one in, scissoring the two, stretching and preparing the virgin boy.

"Are you ready?" He asked Harry. He nodded.

"I want you inside me."

Snape positioned himself in front of Harry, hooking his arms under Harry's knees to spread them apart. He slowly pushed his dick into Harry's tight hole, moaning at the tightness.

"Merlin's beard Harry, you're so fucking tight." He groaned. When he was fully buried in Harry's ass, he waited a bit for Harry to get used to the intrusion. When Harry wiggled a bit, pushing into Snape, he took that as his cue to move. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, taking his time so as not to hurt Harry.

"Fuck, Snape, move, harder."

Snape thrust deeply, searching for Harry's prostate. He thrust a few more times before Harry cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Sev, do that again."

Snape smirked and thrust harder, angling himself so that he hit Harry's prostate with every other thrust, causing him to cry out in pleasure each time he hit it.

"Fuck, Sev, I'm so fucking close." Harry moaned. Snape sped up his thrusts and bent down to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Scream my name as you come. Let everyone know who's making you feel so good." Snape smirked and thrust harder, and faster. Harry moaned loudly.

"Ah, fuck, Sev, I'm coming. Fuck! SEV! Ah, fuck! Yeah, that's it, right there. Fuck." Harry threw his head back in pleasure as he spilled his seed all over Snape and his stomachs, clenching his muscles around his lover. Snape moaned loudly as he soared through his own orgasm, releasing his hot come into Harry's ass.

"Fuck, Harry, you're so tight." Snape breathed heavily, holding himself above Harry's body. He slowly pulled out of Harry and laid down next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Well, I was a virgin."

"And you don't mind that you lost it to me?"

"I'm glad I lost it to you. I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry smiled.

"You know, Potter. I think I may have fallen in love with you."

Harry grinned at him. "Severus, I've been in love with you since fifth year."

Snape smiled back and pecked Harry's lips before conjuring up a blanket and some pillows and falling asleep with his love.


End file.
